


Purchasing par'Mach In All The Wrong Places

by mrs_javert, Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual, F/F, Ferengi, Hurt, Injury, Klingon, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex, hypo sprays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/pseuds/mrs_javert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: The team return from buying parts for La Sirena, Raffi has made a purchase of her own for herself and Seven.....
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Purchasing par'Mach In All The Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



> ****please don't try this at home**** ;)
> 
> This is the first work which I've done with another writer and what a ride it's been. Massive thanks to mrs_javert who has the most amazing ideas, and for keeping me going too. Credit to her also for the title.

Dr Agnes Jurati smiled triumphantly as the figures beamed in a shimmering flicker of particles onto the transporter pad before her. Rios, Picard, Raffi and Seven had been on Flaxon 7, a small industrial planet, in order to procure isolinear chips for La Sirena. 

Agnes giggled as she heard Rios’s voice appear mid-sentence, “... if that is their ‘dry’ season… what the hell is their wet season!” as the four, drenched, crew members left growing pools of rainwater where they stood. 

“Oh! Your all … wet!” Agnes exclaimed, earning a trademark death glare from a very wet Seven of Nine. 

“Understatement Agnes. Understatement” Rios declared.

“Yeah, it uh, it’s a wet planet. Very, wet! It rains, all the time.” said Raffi as she shook the water from her arms, spraying droplets around, “and apparently we went during … dry… season, which isn’t dry. Oh no. Dry would apparently mean ‘just-doesn’t-rain-as-hard-as-the-rest-of-the-time’. Lucky us!” she added and grabbed Seven’s hand. “C’mon babe, let’s go get dried off!”

Agnes laughed as she watched her sodden friends trudge towards the accommodation area, leaving trails of wet footprints in their wake.

“Thank you Dr Jurati, for bringing us back safely, even if we are somewhat wet.” Picard said with his usual dignified droll.

\--- --- --- --- 

Raffi dropped her soaked bag onto the floor of her quarters with a wet thud.

“How the hell can one place be so wet? Never, ever, have I seen somewhere with so much rain!” 

“I hate the rain.” Seven stated as she peeled off her brown leather jacket, hanging it up on the hook behind the door. “Mind if I shower first?” she asked, not waiting for an answer as she strode to the small shower room. 

“Uh, no.” Raffi said, “be my guest.” as Seven disappeared from sight. Seven had been slightly off for most of the day, the wetter they had got, the worse Seven’s mood had become.

Raffi hung up her own jacket, quickly followed by her boots, and placed them on the floor near their jackets, careful to ensure the drips did not land on them. Not that they could get any worse, however.

Seven soon reemerged from the bathroom, not one for savouring such things as long showers or baths. Well, not alone anyway. 

“All yours,” she stated, earning a quick kiss on her newly warmed cheek from Raffi as she made her own way to the shower. She felt her skin warming as the sonic shower worked its magic. Dressing in fresh, loose clothing, she rejoined Seven back in the main room.

“Feeling more human babe?” Raffi asked.

“Have I ever?” seven replied with a sarcastic grin. A dry hint at her status as a former borg. Warranting a dry groan from Raffi.

“Wellllllllll. I may have gotten us a little somethin’ to warm us up…” said Raffi.

Seven raised her brows questioningly as she watched her lover crouch down and rummage inside the still wet bag which Raffi had taken to the planet.

Standing, Raffi sashayed slowly towards Seven with a sly, sexy grin.

Seven rested against the small table and enjoyed Raffi’s sultry performance, an approving grin creeping across the blonde’s face.

Coming to a stop before her, Raffi raised her hands, letting Seven glimpse a small metal container in each.

Seven wrapped her legs around Raffi, bringing her in closer, she looked between each hand. “What are they?” she asked, raising her ocular implant in that suggestive way which she knew Raffi loved.

“I uhm… it's a little something which I… picked up at the market back there.” she grinned. “A little, something for …. “ she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Raffi leaned in, placing her forearms onto Seven’s chest, letting her hands rest above her breasts. Her ‘gifts’ glistening in the low light of the room. 

“Oh,” said Seven, looking curiously at the containers. . Her brows rose considerably in disbelief as she deciphered the label. “Where’d you get this?” she said as she took one, studying the markings on the metal

“I. Well I got them from a, uhm, a Ferengi trader at the market,” Raffi said, grinning. “He told me it was a ‘little something,” she leaned in close, whispering into the shell of Seven’s ear, “for me and my ‘woomaan’ to try in the bed-chamber.’”

She pulled back, hazel eyes glistening. “A little, aphrodisiac. I thought we could try it out, later.” she slid her arms around Seven’s neck, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she quirked a brow.

“Seriously? Raffi? You really didn’t know better than to buy something off of a Ferengi?” Seven asked? She fought to control the smirk which was rapidly threatening her mouth. “You’re a former Starfleet Intel officer, and you bought, from a Ferengi?” She breathed with a laugh.

Raffi pulled back slightly, surprised at Seven’s response. 

“What? I, I just thought that we could try it out? It might be fun. Come on babe, where's your sense of adventure?” Raffi said, grinning widely.

“Oh I can be adventurous, but,” Seven laughed, “have you any idea what this is?” she asked as she held the container between them, writing facing Raffi.

“Apart from being an aphrod-”

“Raffi,” Seven interrupted, “this … says ‘par'Mach’” she gestured to the text engraved on the vial, “it means ‘love’. And this, says 'feģli' … which is a rare herb, found on the Klingon homeworld…” she paused, watching Raffi’s response, “It is the prime ingredient of a well known …” she hesitated. 

Raffi tilted her head, waiting for Seven to continue.

“It's Klingon!” Seven stated.  
“You bought a Klingon Aphrodisiac Raff.”

Raffi stared at the vial. “Oh!”

“Yes. Oh.” Seven tried hard not to laugh. “Are you aware of the Klingon … … … practices?” 

“Uhhmmmm,” Raffi narrowed her eyes, shaking her head, “mmmmmnope.” 

Seven looked at the grinning, blissfully ignorant woman between her knees and smiled at her. “Jesus Raffi.” she laughed, finding her utterly adorable.

“Come on babe, it’ll be fun.” Raffi giggled as she took the second container from Seven’s hand.

“Fun? We may end up needing a second biobed in the medlab.” the blonde answered. “You really don’t know about this stuff do you?” she shook her head as she took a breath, wrapping her arms around the former officer and pulling her closer to her chest.

“Nope. But I really wanna find out now.” Her voice low. She dipped her head forward stealing a kiss from Seven’s full, inviting lips. 

“You really want to know?” Seven asked once Raffi had released her.

Raffi’s reply was interrupted by Jean-Luc’s voice over the ships’ comm system.

“Ladies and gents, our evening meal is now ready in the mess hall.”

Seven let out a sigh, “Well, I suppose that you will just have to wait a little longer to find out.” she said with a teasing smile. She stood and took the vials from Raffi’s hands, tossed them onto the bed and took her hand. “Dinner first.”

“Oh what?” Raffi protested. “You can't be serious!”

“Food first. Trust me,” Seven said as she led Raffi to the door, “we’ll both need it!” 

\--- --- --- ---

The crew sat around the modest table and chairs in the mess area sharing their evening meal. They laughed about their experience on the planet, able to joke now that they had all dried and warmed suitably. 

Elnor ate heartily as he shared how relieved he was that he hadn’t joined them, explaining how they rarely had rain on Vashti. Agnes interjected that Seven seemed deeply unimpressed by being soaked when they had returned, who, in return, had explained that she had had little experience of rain in her life. Having left to chase the Borg with her parents when she was three years old she had no memory of rain beforehand. Spending 18 years aboard a Borg cube gave little opportunity other than the rare occasion when she would be on a planet to assimilate. Another 4 years onboard Voyager gave a similar lack of outdoor excursions. She had spent the majority of her time after that with the Rangers, again, aboard her Corsair. She spoke almost impassively as she ate her meal.

Raffi had listened with a mix of interest and sadness as Seven spoke, her hand cradling the metal laced one of the former drone, gently stroking it idly with her thumb. All the time eating the meal which Agnes had prepared.

Seeing that Seven had laid her cutlery down, Raffi nudged her with her elbow, “You done babe?” she asked, her hand reaching below the table to rest upon a long slender thigh.

Seven looked out the corner of her eye at Raffi, holding her gaze for a long, teasing moment before speaking.  
"Not yet," she grinned, "we haven't had dessert." Holding the look, she savored how Raffi was beginning to squirm in her seat. Seven knew fine well that Raff was desperate to return to her quarters to try out her purchase.

"I may also have some coffee afterwards." She added, earning a groan from the rather frustrated woman beside her. 

Agnes placed the plates of red velvet cake before them both as Seven offered their thanks, only for them to be quickly picked up by Raffi, "Yeh, thanks Agnes, they look fab. Ya know, we, uh, were just gonna take them with us and have them in my cabin! Kinda, tired after the day we've all had." Raffi said with the speed of a warp drive, as she stood from the table. "Babe?" 

Seven dipped her head, shoulders shaking as she suppressed a laugh. She looked up at her fellow crew who were watching Raffi walk away. "Eh, yes, she is … tired." She tried to offer with some sincerity. "Goodnight."

A murmur of "goodnight" came from the remaining diners as Seven slid from her chair and headed after Raffi.

\--- --- --- ---

Raffi heard the door whoosh open as she loaded the vials into separate hyposprays which she still kept, although seldom required of late. Remnants from her snakeleaf usage, they had become redundant since a certain blonde ex Borg Fenris Ranger had come into her life. She had frequently intended on giving them to Agnes for the medlab, however, right now she praised herself for not having done so.

“Could you have eaten any slower?” she asked. “Come ‘ere” she waved one spray, beckoning Seven to her.

Seven let out an amused laugh as she watched Raffi shift from foot to foot, clearly intent on testing out her purchase.

“Actually, yes I could have.” she stepped slowly towards Raffi, savouring watching her increasing frustration. “And, I was also looking forward to that cake.” she teased, stopping in front of her.

Seven watched as Raffi raised the spray to her neck, grasping her wrist just before the tip made contact.

“Raff… do you have _any _idea what this stuff will do?” cautioned. Her years in the collective had afforded her the vast knowledge of countless species, including Klingon, and she had a clear understanding of the combative nature of their mating rituals.__

____

Raffi’s eyes were already dark with anticipation, she knew Klingons were somewhat vigorous in their activities, she just didnt know to what extent.

____

“Guess I'm about to find out.” she said, handing the second spray to Seven, turing her head to expose her neck. Her eyes never breaking contact with her lover.

____

“... I … “ Seven hesitated, slowly taking the spray from Raffi, “I just don't want to hurt you.” she confessed.

____

____

Raffi looked deep into crystal blue eyes. She could lose herself within their gaze. She knew that Seven was vastly stronger than she was, however, she experienced a tenderness from the woman which astonished her.

____

“I trust you babe..” she whispered, taking Seven’s hand and guiding it to her neck.

____

She placed her thumb over Seven’s and gently depressed the button, administering the spray, simultaneously activating the one she held at Seven’s

____

____

\--- --- --- ---

____

____

Both women stood, looking into each other's eyes, as they waited for the sprays to take their effect.

____

“So,” Raffi finally said, clearly impatient to feel the fruits of her purchase, “how long does this stuff take to kick in?”

____

Seven inhaled deeply, the corners of her mouth creeping up as she suppressed an amused grin, “I have no idea, I’ve never used the stuff.” she said, shaking her head at Raffi’s impatience.

____

Raffi was certain that time had slowed as she stood, waiting to feel … actually, she had no inkling of what she should be feeling. “Ya think it should have started to work by now? I mean, you say it’s Klingon, they aren't exactly known for their patience.” She said as she stepped away, climbing onto the bed to continue her wait.

____

Seven watched her move, her amusement at Raffi’s ‘purchase’ growing with its lack of effect on them both.

____

“Well, I hate to say it, but … you did buy it from a Ferengi.” she laughed, “Knowing what they’re like, he took your latinum and gave you nothing more potent than Picard’s Earl Grey Tea.” she mocked as she sat on the edge of the bed beside Raffi, watching as her wild curls fanned out as she laid her head on the pillow, “Admit it Raff, you fell victim to a Fere----.”

____

Her sentence was abruptly cut short as a pillow thudded across her face, accompanied by a curt “Shutup!” 

____

Seven felt a rush of adrenaline course through her at the playful assault from Raffi.

____

“yIqIm!!” She spat.

____

“...woah...” Raffi dropped the pillow, “What the hell? What did you say?” she said, surprised by Seven’s reaction. “Is, uhm, is that it kicking in?” 

____

She watched as Seven’s eyes turned a haunting dark shade of blue as the blonde’s breathing became deep and heavy.

____

“I think, that it may be..” her timbre of her voice had dropped considerably.

____

Raffi sat up as she felt warmth surge through her body, reaching to grab Seven’s right wrist. “Oh Gods, “ she huffed, “this is definitely… yeh…” she snatched the paler arm close to her face. Breathing deeply she inhaled the scent from her woman's hand, trailing her face along the smooth forearm. 

____

Seven watched as her lover nuzzled her arm, her own heart rate increasing with the heightened arousal she was feeling. She fought to form coherent words. 

____

“Maybe. Urgh. Maybe, I. Damn. Maybe your Ferengi was right.” 

____

She pushed Raffi roughly, throwing her back down onto the mattress, slapping her Borg hand down beside her head. Seven brought her face menacingly close to her as she began sniffing the dark skinned neck.

____

Raffi groaned, a deep primal sound emanating from a source within her which she would not place. “Perhaps, you should apologize to him.” she growled.

____

“Never gonna happen!” Seven snarled in Raffi’s ear.

____

Teeth scraped their way from Raffi’s neck and along her jaw. Suddenly, she felt them sink into the flesh of her cheek, earning Seven a deep, guttural moan. She grinned as she watched the globules of blood seep to the surface.

____

Seven sat up, holding Raffi firmly against the bed.

____

“SoH vIghajchoH!” She said.

____

Raffi stared at Seven, “i have no idea what you said. But Fuck, babe, its hot!” she stated as she punched her hands onto her shoulders and abruptly threw Seven back against the other side of the bed, before quickly straddling her.

____

Seven raised her shoulder only to be firmly pushed further into the bed, “nah-ahh!... no you dont!” Raffi groaned, leaning her full weight over her hands. Menacingly, she leaned down until her nose almost touched Seven’s, she bared her teeth, breathing heavily in her face, “no chance!”

____

Seven swiftly grabbed the hand holding her left shoulder, grasping the fist in her metal encased hand. She stated proudly at the teeth marks which she had left on Raffi’s cheek, then slowly lifted her head to drag her tongue slowly across the broken skin

____

“puqloD!” She declared as she grasped Raffi’s clenched fist harder.

____

Raffi yelped as she felt her own fingernails being forced through the flesh of her palm.  
“Aagh”, she cried out, as she felt the blood oozing between her fingers. “You think that I'm gonna let you beat me? Huh?” she stared deep into Seven’s darkened blue eyes. “

____

____

Raffi found herself moving through air as Seven forced herself forward, catapulting them both across the edge of the bed to land heavily on the floor. The two women lay dazed for a moment before Raffi seized her opportunity to attempt to pin Seven to the floor, only to be deftly avoided by the swifter former drone as she used her heightened reflexes to dodge her grasp. 

____

Seven leapt to her feet. As she turned to face Raffi she was met with the back of the wooden chair which sat in the corner of Raffi’s cabin, as it was propelled through the air in her direction. The sound of smashing wood and metal legs crashing to the floor was deafening in the confines of the small room.

____

Feeling herself aroused by the crescendo of the breaking furniture, Seven scanned the room. She reached for the small table near the corner and launched it with her Borg strength, watching as it burst into a dozen pieces against the metal bulkhead.

____

Both women stood, staring, breaths coming in deep, heaving mouthfuls as they considered their next moves. Each attempting to outwit the other.

____

“Hey!” Rios’s voice boomed through the cabin door. “You guys ok in there? What the hell’s going on?”

____

The women paused.

____

“Uhm…. yeah….Chris…” Raffi stumbled, “We’re good here. All good. We’re just, uhm….” she hesitated, “yeh we’re fine.”

____

“It sure as hell don't sound like it ladies.” he questioned.

____

Raffi watched Seven as her eyes darted around the room, she began pacing, her boots clomping against the hard floor. She could see her clench her Borg hand as she paced. 

____

Raffi took a deep breath as she tried to steady her voice again, “really Chris, we’re just, messing about, it's all good. Forget it.”

____

“Okaaaaay, but if you need us….” 

____

“We won't!” She watched the door, listening as she heard footsteps fade into the distance.  
Suddenly she felt the air blast from her lungs as Seven pinned her with her torso to the wall. 

____

“I thought he’d never get the hint.” she gruffed into her ear. 

____

Raffi picked up the ornamental wooden hand which she kept beside her bed, colliding it with the side of Seven’s head. “Me either!” she watched as Seven grasped the wound above her left brow, stunned at Raffi’s swiftness.

____

____

“Where were we?” Said Raffi, her teeth bare in a sly snigger.

____

Seven looked at her hand, staring at the blood which trailed along her fingers. 

____

A flash of metal and flesh swept past Raffi as Seven grabbed at the deep burgundy top which her mate had worn after her shower. The fabric ripped with a vular sound as Seven tore it down the front, exposing brown flesh which sparkled with sweat.

____

“We were almost … here…” she said, as she pulled Raffi close, wrapping her long arms around her waist.

____

____

\--- --- --- --- 

____

____

The remaining crew sat around the mess table, their empty desert plates had been cleared and sat with their drinks, still engaged in their discussions from earlier. They had tried to ignore the ongoing noise emanating from the residential area of the ship. A particularly loud crash plunged them into silence, which was followed by the muffled sounds of voices and then a dull thud. 

____

Rios gestured towards the cabins, “Ya think I should check on them Ag-?

____

“God no!” Jurati interrupted swiftly, “No! Leave them!”

____

The group shifted in their seats as an awkward hush washed over them.

____

“So!” Agnes attempted to fill the uncomfortable silence between them. “Did the, uhhh, the, whatever things it was you guys got, down there, on the planet. Did they … work ok?” she flustered, “hmmm?” 

____

Crash.

____

“Indeed, Doctor.” Picard responded, raising his voice above the background noise.

____

They heard the sound of muffled voices, followed by deep groans.

____

“Our good Captain here successfully installed them.” Jean-Luc sighed, breathing the steam from his Earl Grey from the tea cup as the sound of groaning grew louder.

____

A distinct “ohgodyeahhh” wafted from the corridor, recognisable as belonging to Raffi.

____

Elnor turned to look in its direction before turning back to the somewhat embarrassed faces of the team. 

____

“Ok, awkward.” Agnes stated, gaining a murmur of agreement.

____

“Are they engaging in intimate relations?” he asked with his usual candor.

____

His question was met with stunned silence, tinged with uneasiness.

____

“I'm going to the bridge!” Cringed Rios, loudly, quickly rising from his seat and leaving. He muttered as he left whilst the sound of Raffi continued to ooze from the cabin. 

____

“Well, are they?” Elnor added.

____

“Uhm…. well….” Agnes attempted, “it kinda sounds like…” she mumbled into her coffee mug. Soji giggled as she watched Agnes’s face gradually turned a patchy shade of red.

____

The sounds of Raffi’s obvious pleasure grew gradually louder.

____

“How do two women engage in intimate relations?” Elnor asked bluntly.

____

Picard coughed across his cup, averting his eyes to its contents.

____

“Well, it's pretty simple really,” Soji responded matter-of-factly. “They basically - “

____

____

***THUD!***

____

____

The three sat quietly as the sudden silence filled the mess area.

____

“Uhmmmmm....” Said Agnes, turning to look in the direction where the sounds had been.

____

____

A long, deafening silence hung in the air as the group waited.

____

____

The three sat quietly as the sudden silence filled the mess area.

____

“Uhmmmmm....” Said Agnes, turning to look in the direction where the sounds had been.

____

____

The silence grew. 

____

“Do you think that we should…” Soji jutted a thumb towards the room as they grew concerned at the lingering silence. “I mean, it's gone quiet, really quiet.”

____

They all simultaneously turned as they heard sounds coming from the other direction.

____

Rios slid down the railings from the upper deck, almost almost breaking into a run as he approached them.

____

“The EMH has just been activated in Raffi’s cabin!”

____

\--- --- --- --- 

____

____

Blue light sparkled in Raffi's quarters as the EMH's photonic image flickered into existence.

____

____

"Please state the nature of the medical emerge ---"

____

He stopped abruptly as the destruction around him came to his attention.

____

"What on earth has occurred here?" He asked.

____

"Doctor?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Seven of Nine slumped upon the ground, leaning heavily against the wall, blood trailing from her earlier head wound.  
"Check Raffi, please." She breathed out heavily as she gestured weakly to the opposite side of the room.

____

The EMH walked around the bed, carefully stepping over Seven's outstretched legs as he did so, to find Raffi lying on her right side, blood beginning to form a small pool on the floor beneath her head. He began waving his small medical tricorder along her frame as his holographic eyes flickered, scrutinizing the readout.

____

"What exactly happened here?" He asked abruptly. "Clearly, you are both injured." He watched Seven as she attempted to stand, failing miserably.  
"Dont." He ordered, with a frustrated shake of his head, "just, stay where you are!"

____

Seven winced at the sharp pain which she was experiencing in her left collarbone, her inner Borg enhancements informing her of the fracture it had sustained. "How is she?" She asked, voice trembling with a cocktail of pain, concern, and the remnants of Raffi's "purchase".

____

"Unconscious, that's how she is." Emil stated. "I need to treat you both, and know exactly what I'm dealing with. And why." 

____

Seven watched him as his eyes flashed around the room, instantly absorbing the destroyed furniture, the scattered bed sheets, Raffi's torn clothing. And their obvious injuries.

____

He looked at Seven.

____

"... it's not what you think…" 

____

The EMH placed his hand gently on Raffi's still shoulder.

____

"Computer. Three to transport directly to the Medlab. Medical authorisation Rios Pi Delta Six."

____

The three figures faded in a sheen of blue flashes, as Rios careered through the cabin door.

____

____

\--- --- --- --- 

____

____

Picard, Soji and Elnor watched as Agnes grabbed Rios's hand. 

____

"Let me go, I gotta see what's goin on." He pulled his hand away roughly.

____

"Chris… just… you've got to calm down," Agnes tried to soothe his obvious concern. She knew Chris and Raffi were close friends, she didn't want him barging in head strong.  
"Let's wait and see what happens. It may be nothing!" She attempted a light hearted smile.

____

"Nothin? Ag, did you _hear _them?" He scoffed and marched off towards the door.__

____

__"It did sound a bit… heavy" Said Soji.  
"That thud, it didn't sound good."_ _

____

__"And then it did go quiet," Elnor added, "very quiet."_ _

____

__"Yeah! Ok! Thanks for pointing that out, Mr Obvious!" Agnes bit back as Picard placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders._ _

____

__"Ok, let's just see what happens." the aged Admiral stated._ _

____

__No sooner had he finished than the Medlab systems activated and three figures flashed into the room beside them._ _

____

__\--- --- --- ---_ _

____

__

____

__Holo-screens floated above both women displaying their vital signs and cataloging their respective injuries. Raffi lay, unconscious, on the biobed whilst Seven sat cautiously still on a nearby chair, watching as Emil pottered around her unconscious lover._ _

____

__“I need to know _exactly _what happened in there,” he insisted, “how have you both sustained these injuries, and how did Ms Musiker acquire this head injury?"___ _

____

____Seven wrapped her right arm across her chest, in an attempt to hug herself, wincing at the pain which her movements caused._ _ _ _

____

____"Both of you are showing heightened endorphin levels, and extremely high testosterone, and there is evidence of a substance which I recognise as..." he stared at Seven questioning her, "what on earth have you both done? What have you both taken?"_ _ _ _

____

____Seven stared at him as her eyes misting with tears. They began to trail down her face as she transferred her gaze to look at Raffi lying on the bed._ _ _ _

____

____"I cannot adequately treat you both unless I know."_ _ _ _

____

____The EMH watched Seven then stepped away from Raffi's side, crouching beside her._ _ _ _

____

____"I need to know what's happened." He said with a gently tone, "I cannot help Raffi properly unless you tell me."_ _ _ _

____

____"She…" Seven winced as she spoke, her voice trembling. She took several slow, shallow breaths, "she bought some par'Mach figli at the market" Seven said, carefully averting her eyes from Emil._ _ _ _

____

____"Rrrrright…" she heard him say._ _ _ _

____

____"What happened, how did she hit her head Seven." He could tell that she was reluctant to disclose the facts if their actions._ _ _ _

____

____"We, we bore the effects." She glanced back to Raffi. "She had her hands around my throat."_ _ _ _

____

____Emil observed the bruising which was beginning to form around the softer skin on Sevens neck and throat, corroborating her statement._ _ _ _

____

____"I couldn't breathe, I grabbed her and, I, pushed her away, she fell, I didnt mean to… she hit her head on the bedside table… I didn't…. Is she … will she be ok…?" The tears flowed as Seven opened up to the EMH, who had already moved back to Raffi's bedside, fingers tapping at shimmering holographic displays as he keyed in counter active medications._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____\--- --- --- ---_ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____"What did you do to her?" She heard Rios's voice boom into the room_ _ _ _

____

____"Chris...Chris!" Agnes called after her._ _ _ _

____

____"Captain Rios! Please, not in my Medlab!" The EMH cautioned._ _ _ _

____

____Seven chanced a glance at Rios, his glare meeting her as she watched Picard place a hand on his chest, keeping him at the door._ _ _ _

____

____"Doctor Jurati, would you mind looking after Seven please." The EMH asked, "She would appear to have sustained a fracture to her left collarbone and a rather nasty cut to her head."_ _ _ _

____

____"Uhm, yes, sure, of course." She said as she began scanning the medical readings which hovered beside Seven._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____\--- --- --- ---_ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____"What the hell did she do to her Picard??" Rios asked as he placed back and forth, glaring into the medlab, watching the flurry of activity inside."_ _ _ _

____

____"Let's just wait, until we know the facts." Jean-Luc said in a hushed tone, "we must not jump to any conclusions."_ _ _ _

____

____"What? Are you kidding me? Have you seen her? Look at her Picard! She's out cold!"_ _ _ _

____

____"Yes, I do, I can see that. And I can also see that Seven has also sustained several injuries." Picard attempted to bring some rationale to the situation._ _ _ _

____

____"Let's go sit, and we can wait for news." He took Rios's arm, guiding him back up the stairs to the mess hall where Elnor and Soji had remained, watching anxiously._ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____\--- --- --- ---_ _ _ _

____

____ _ _

____

____Seven thanked Agnes as she pressed a medical hypospray against her neck, allowing the pain relieving medication to be administered. “How is she?” she asked quietly._ _ _ _

____

____“Uhm, she’s awake now. Emil has patched up the worst of it, she’s got a bit of a concussion.” Agnes said with a small glance across to Raffi, “she’ll be fine Seven. I'm sure you can go see her.”_ _ _ _

____

____Seven flashed a sheepish smile at the small Doctor, “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____

____Raffi lay peacefully on the biobed. She stirred as she heard the sounds of someone sitting beside her. Opening her eyes slowly she saw a blur of blonde hair slowly some into focus as Seven carefully slid a hand beneath hers, clasping it gently._ _ _ _

____

____“Im sorry Raff…” she said quietly._ _ _ _

____

____“God, i feel like an idiot.” Raffi whispered as a tear slipped from her eye, “I should have listened to you babe, you were right. What the hell was I thinking?” she grasped Seven’s hand. “I'm the one who should be saying sorry.”_ _ _ _

____

____Seven sniffed a laugh, trying to hide the discomfort it brought. “I do think that we may have a slightly larger issue to face.”_ _ _ _

____

____Raffi raised her brows questioningly._ _ _ _

____

____“Think Rios may be plotting several ways to kill me and dispose of my body.”_ _ _ _

____

____Raffi, stifled a laugh. “Shit. I'll think of something to tell him babe.”_ _ _ _

____

____The two women sat, quietly looking at each other, both battered and bruised, feeling tired and equally uncomfortable._ _ _ _

____

____“The doc told me what happened,” Raffi said, breaking the silence, as she trailed a finger gently across the bruises she had left on Seven’s neck._ _ _ _

____

____“Just promise me one thing…” Seven laced her fingers in Raffi’s._ _ _ _

____

____“Please, no more buying from Ferengi’s.”_ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> We actually can't remember how the heck we came up with this idea, but what a blast its been writing this between us.


End file.
